An Angel
by malchikgey
Summary: O que você faria, se um anjo levemente embriagado, expulso do céu, renegado pelo inferno, e completamente boca-suja, caísse exatamente em sua casa, e você não pudesse expulsá-lo? SasuNaru, Sasuke OOC


Seis horas da manhã. Acordei com uma puta dor de cabeça. Talvez eu deveria ter bebido menos na noite anterior. Meus olhos demoraram alguns segundos, até que conseguissem se acostumar com a luz. E ali estava ele, sentado. Lindo, apesar de meio bêbado. Mas seus cabelos loiros e arrepiados e os olhos semelhantes à belas safiras o deixavam diferente de qualquer ser existente.

Me sentei na cama, ainda atordoado com o efeito da bebida. Minha cama, completamente bagunçada e suada, exalava um cheiro doce, que eu sabia, não era meu. Tentei me lembrar de alguma coisa depois do quarto copo de vodka naquele maldito bar de esquina chamado Sky Bar, para o qual fui ontem, depois do serviço. Forcei-me em vão. É, a dose fora alta.

Ele segurava firmemente uma garrafa de rum, que já estava abaixo da metade,e me fitava insistentemente. Minha visão ainda estava meio embaçada, mas vi algumas coisas brancas descendo de suas costas. Minha atenção não ficou muito tempo ali, naquela forma desconhecida que saia de seu corpo, e me coloquei a observá-lo. A pele era levemente morena, o que o deixava muito belo. O tórax muito bem definido, assim como os músculos dos braços e das costas, me fez salivar por vontade de tocar. Desci mais, escaneando as pernas fortes, e levei um tempo em sua única peça de roupa: uma cueca boxer branca, levemente transparente, com um volume realmente excitante. Uma cena deliciosa. Ele era sexy, isso era.

- Quem é você? - perguntei, me levantando.

- Sou seu anjo da guarda, seu idiota. - Ele era tão fofo. Note-se a ironia da frase. Bebia o rum no gargalo da garrafa, e nem se importava com quantos cigarros ele já havia posto no cinzeiro, acabados.

- Meu anjo? - Ok. Esse cara delicioso deve ter bebido tanto quanto eu, e agora tá achando que é um anjo. Meigo.

- Você realmente acha que estou usando asas de sarro? - Ele era muito, muito educado.

Então percebi que aquelas ''coisas'' brancas que saiam de suas costas eram realmente asas. Mas ele não podia ser um anjo, não com aquele comportamento. E nem o meu anjo, com toda aquela beleza.E também, anjos não existem.

Me levantei, e então percebi que estava completamente nu. Tratei de procurar meu short, e o achei pendurado perto da porta do banheiro. Cheguei mais perto dele, que agora levantava-se, para ver se aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira. Fui até suas costas, e sabia, estava boquiaberto. Coloquei a mão levemente, sentindo a textura das penas, algo que foi suficientemente chocante para me fazer dar um leve pulo para trás, com uma das mãos tampando minha boca.

- AiMeuDeus! Elas são reais. Estão saindo das suas costas! - Admito, eu estava admirado. Bom, não é todo dia que se vê um anjo, é?

- Não brinca que são verdadeiras. - Será que ele poderia me ensinar boas maneiras?

- Eu ... eu não acredito em anjos. - Porra, eu ainda tentava argumentar. Eu sou um idiota, ou o que?

- Então temos um problema. - Ele deu as costas para mim. Foi até o armário, e parecia procurar alguma coisa. Encostei-me, observando-o, e mais uma vez, ficando em choque com sua beleza descomunal. Ele pegou uma caixinha embrulhada em um papel plástico, e descobri que o que ele tanto procurava eram cigarros. Desde quando anjos fumam?

Encostei-me na mesa, cruzando os braços, observando-o. O vi acender um cigarro, e leva-lo a boca, e senti, neste momento, que logo estaria embaraçosamente excitado. Que foi! É muita sedução pra pouco Uchiha, cara! Minha cabeça latejou de dor, e eu me lembrei da maldita ressaca. Mas, se o garoto loiro que estava parado na minha frente neste exato momento era um anjo ...

- Já que você é um anjo, cure minha dor de cabeça. - Disse, desafiando-o, e ele levantou uma sombrancelha. Estremeci perante àquele olhar poderoso, arrepiando.

- Não tenho permissão para interferir em assuntos mundanos, exceto em condições muito específicas. - Ele continuou a me fitar daquele jeito superior, soltando a fumaça do cigarro pela boca. Eu estava gamadão, cara. - Além do que, depois da noite passada, não tenho certeza se ainda tenho poderes.

Ok, foco. Agora ele me deixou confuso. Que merda aconteceu noite passada? Tentei me lembrar, juro que quase queimei todos os meus neurônios. Mas nada me veio à mente.

- O que aconteceu? Não me lembro de nada. - Eu sentei na cama novamente, olhando-o, procurando uma explicação.

- Nós fizemos sexo, sua lesma. - Cara, ele é foda! Ele consegue ser mais irônico e tirado que eu. Adoro esse garoto!

- Jura? Quer dizer .. sexo mesmo? Nós dois .. transamos? - Eu não conseguia acreditar. Sério. - Eu transei com um anjo?

- É o que parece, querido. - Ele se virou, balançando aquela bunda extremamente deliciosa para mim, e eu quase orgasmei neste exato momento.

Juro que contei mil vezes antes de estourar de alegria. Se era verdade, eu não sabia. Mas ele dizia ter passado a noite comigo. E ele era um anjo. Um anjo boca suja, bêbado, e muito, muito sexy. Ênfase no muito sexy. Isso era incrível ! Ele ainda fumava, me olhando daquele jeito sedutor dele. Mas então, me lembrei que anjos são subordinados de Deus. E me veio à cabeça que aquilo poderia ser pecado.

- Uma coisa assim não deixaria Deus furioso? Estou encrencado? - Ok, nada de desespero. Ah, que se foda. ELE É UM ANJO, CARA.

- Você acha que está encrencado? - Ele me olhou com uma cara irônica, e caminhou até a minha frente, puxando meu queixo, fazendo-me encara-lo. Me encolhi levemente. - Sou EU quem deveria estar preucupado. Porque acha que eu ainda estou bebendo?

Ok, fudeu mano. Eu iria para o inferno. Corri para o banheiro. Eu realmente precisava de uma aspirina. Meu reflexo no espelho estava um cu. Simples. E, para completar, havia um corte misterioso em meus lábios, que eu não sabia como tinha ido parar ali.

- Eu nunca aguentei vodka pura. E eu devo ter bebido umas vinte doses no Sky Bar. - Ele se apoiou na mesa, com ambas as mãos apoiando a cabeça.

- Então nos conhecemos no Sky?

- Exatamente. Eu estava lá, sabe, pra te proteger daquela piranha, Sakura. Fútil ao extremo. - OOOK, pelo jeito, aquela minha fangirl de cabelo irritantemente rosa me perseguiu, e ele não parecia ter gostado nada nada disso.

- Mas ... a Sakura estava lá? Porque eu não me lembro? Sasuke, você é um puto maldito. - esbravejei.

Eu contei até mil antes de começar a socar a minha fuça naquele espelho imundo do banheiro.

- Preciso de mais bebida. Ainda tem alguma coisa aqui? - gritei, tentando retomar minha sanidade.

- Não, acabei com tudo. Mas tem um ótimo restaurante no fim do quarteirão. - Porra, ele bebe viu? E ainda está quase são. Medo desse garoto.

- Vamos, então. - Ele se preparou para me seguir, parecendo se esquecer do fato de que estava vestido apenas com aquela boxer branca extremamente provocante. Não que fosse um problema pra mim, claro. Preferia vê-lo sem ela. Mas sou possessivo, e ele é MEU anjo. MEU. E não quero que fique se exibindo por ai. - Antes de irmos, poderia se vestir, por favor?

Ele vestiu-se, colocando um sobretudo preto, e calças jeans, com um sapato preto que o deixavam parecido com um daqueles espiões muito fodas. Em resumo, estava sexy. E eu queria despi-lo ali mesmo. Mas me controlei. Eu vesti uma camisa, uma calça jeans e sapatos. Meu cabelo, nem tentei. Essa geringonça bunda de pato não para arrumada mesmo. Fomos à pé até o restaurante, que, apesar de ser daqueles de quinta, era ... aconchegante.

Nos sentamos em uma mesa de canto, mas ainda visíveis. Uma fumaça típica daquele tipo de restaurante adornava o local, e eu respirei bem fundo, tentando organizar meus pensamentos. Vi que ele estava com uma garrafa de rum na mão novamente, e me perguntei de onde aquilo saiu. Sinistro. Mais sinistro ainda era o fato de que ele bebia no gargalo, sem se importar com o público. Mas eu AINDA me importo.

- Você não pode ao menos beber isso num copo? As pessoas estão olhando. - Eu reclamei. Ele realmente chamava a atenção, dos mais diversos modos.

- Foda-se. Que olhem. - Ele resmungou, bebendo mais um gole, e tragando um pouco do cigarro recém-aceso. Maldito sedutor.

- Isso lá é maneira de um anjo falar? - HEY! o mortal aqui sou eu. Só eu posso falar palavrões.

Eu não deveria ter aberto a minha matraca, mas como sou uma lesma ... Bem, ele ficou bem estressadinho. Mas ficou, acima de tudo, muito muito lindo, com a pele bronzeada vermelha, o fazendo assumir um ar quase infantil. O que não tinha nada a ver com as palavras dele.

- Olhe, Sasuke, estou num péssimo dia. Eu ferrei minha missão, que era tomar conta de você, e neste exato momento, Deus está, sem dúvidas, tentando decidir para que canto do inferno eu serei mandado. Então não me atormente com idiotices. - Corram para as montanhas, os cães raivosos de um loiro bebado e estressado foram soltos!

- Hã ... desculpe. Mas eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu. - Mudança de assunto estratégica. Você é foda, Sasuke.

Ele levou a garrafa até a boca, que era extremamente convidativa, sorvendo um pouco do líquido, para depois começar a falar.

- Houve uma briga. Me parece que você recusou a oferecida rosada, e ela arrumou um cara pra te acertar. Ele teria te quebrado, se eu não tivesse nocauteado ele antes. - Puta merda, esse cara é um perigo! Tanto pro meu coração, que está prestes a parar, tamanho o poder que esse suposto anjo está exercendo sobre mim, quanto para os humanos desavisados.

- Você ... nocauteou o cara? - Perguntei, levemente desconfiado.

- Anjos são bem fortes. - Ele disse, com cara de desdém. Obrigado, Sr. Oi-sou-foda-estou-te-seduzindo.

- Então, foi assim que eu cortei meu lábio, não foi? - Mordi meus lábios, e vi que ele observou, engolindo em seco. Ponto para Uchiha Sasuke!

- Exatamente. Eu estava limpando o sangue de sua boca, e vi como você estava lindo. E pensei: '' ele deve ser bom de cama. ''

Eu estava tonto. Não de bebida, mas de confusão mesmo. Não estava entendo bosta nenhuma daquela história de anjos, e caras para me bater. Mas então, me veio uma dúvida cruel, que me deixou ainda mais desnorteado. Eu precisava perguntar ... e foi isso que fiz.

- Me diz, eu fui o ativo da história, não é? - Eu, como passivo? Se isso aconteceu, pode anotar, me jogo da calçada agora mesmo.

- Não estou com as ancas doendo por nada, Senhor Uchiha. - Ele sorriu, se ajeitando na cadeira. Perante a minha cara de confusão, ele foi óbvio. - Você foi o ativo. Tá bom assim?

AHÁ! FODAM-SE TODOS, EU TRANSEI COM UM ANJO MALDITAMENTE SEXY, E FUI O ATIVO DA HISTÓRIA. SOU FODA, DIGDIN. Bom, esse é meu eu interior. O exterior estava confuso, malditamente excitado, e doido para ir para casa.

- Vamos embora. - Me levantei, puxando-o pelo braço, querendo ir para casa. - E jogue essa bebida fora, por favor.

- Ok. Mas eu posso ficar sóbrio. E essa é a última coisa que eu quero. - Ele disse, atirando a garrafa em uma lata de lixo.

Pagamos a conta, e conseguimos fazer o trajeto de volta com a metade do tempo que fizemos o trajeto de ida. Por sorte, o chiqueiro que eu chamava de prédio estava vazio, e as escadas, liberadas. Subiamos, quando outra duvida mortal e sufocante se jogou sobre mim.

- Então ... er. Como eu fui? Digo, ontem à noite. Eu fui bom? - Que foi? Um homem precisa inflar seu ego.

- Você foi ótimo. - Ele disse, sorrindo, e piscando. Foi impressão minha ou ele balançou o traseiro pra mim? Seu safado sexy, deixa eu pegar de jeito pra tu ver como tu vai rebolar bonito e ... FOCO, SASUKE.

- Mesmo? Obrigado. Eu gostaria de lembrar como você foi. - Puta merda. Gafe máxima. DESDE QUANDO EU ME TORNEI ESSA LESMA DESMIOLADA? Ah, desde hoje cedo. Meus ancestrais estão se remexendo no caixão, amém. - O que estou dizendo? Você é um anjo. Óbvio que foi ótimo.

Ela parou em frente à porta do meu apartamento, e abriu alguns botões do sobretudo. Ele estava me seduzindo, mano! Não que precisasse de mais do que ele já estava fazendo para me seduzir.

- Quer descobrir? - Ele fez a melhor pergunta que poderia ser feita, naquele momento. Sasuke Jr, naquele momento, acordou totalmente, e se preparou para o ataque.

- Eu não sei ... Minha cabeça ainda dói. - Minha cabeça de cima ainda pensa. Merda, cu, puta que pariu, e todos os palavrões existentes. Eu sou uma lesmão!

Ele abriu a porta e me puxou para dentro. Em pouco tempo, me senti sendo prensado contra a parede, com uma coxa deliciosa acariciando meu membro por cima da calça. Seu rosto estava enterrado em meu pescoço, e sua respiração quente batia em minha pele, me deixando arrepiado. Senti um ponto ser acariciado pela língua quente do loirinho, e pensei que poderia ter um orgasmo neste momento.

- Vamos lá Sasuke ... - Ele disse, manhoso, mordiscando o lobulo da minha orelha, fazendo com que um arrepio percorresse todo o meu corpo, se concentrando na minha área baixa, já bem acordada. E quer saber? QUE FODA-SE.

- Pensando bem, porque não? - Sorri, acariciando seus ombros. Mordisquei sua clavícula, arrancando dele um baixo gemido. - Qual o seu nome mesmo?

- Me chame de Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. - Ele sorriu sedutoramente. Esse garoto é um perigo, cara!

- Hm, Naruto ... - Gemi em seus ouvidos, ao sentir sua mão em meu membro, apertando-me por cima da calça. - ... você acha que Deus ligará? - Porra, perguntinha infeliz essa hein, Sasuke?

- É tarde demais para se preocupar com isso. Uma vez ou duas, que diferença fará? - Ele me olhou como uma raposa arisca, ainda com aquele sorriso. Preciso descobrir como não o atirei na cama e o possui naquele momento.

- Mas .. Deus perdoará mais facilmente um anjo, do que um mero mortal. - Ele já ia me puxando em direção ao quarto. Que lerdeza! Será que dá pra irmos mais rápido?

- Ah ... com certeza, ele irá. -

- Talvez não devêssemos nos precipitar ... - Eu me odeio, mano. Sério, porque ainda tento? Sei que vou foder esse garoto a noite toda, até que ele não possa sentar, e então, na noite seguinte, e na noite seguinte da seguinte, e por todos os dias em que ele estiver por aqui.

- Você não se preocupou antes - Ele arrancou minha camisa, sem desabotoa-la. Suas unhas caminharam por meu peito, e sua língua traçou um caminho que se iniciava em meu umbigo, e terminava em minha boca, me dando um selinho. Ele quer me matar, é isso.

- Porém, na noite passada, eu não sabia que você era um anjo. Então, talvez devêssemos pensar direito ...

Ele me jogou na cama, e se sentou em cima de minha cintura, rebolando, enquanto fechava os olhos, com a boca entreaberta. Maldito sedutor filho duma boa anja. Isso é injusto, ouviu Senhor Deus? INJUSTO!

- Tem certeza? - ele perguntou, se abaixando e mordiscando minha orelha. Já era!

- Esquece. - foi o que eu respondi, enquanto me virava, colocando-o por baixo de mim, beijando-o fogosamente, arrancando gemidos baixos daquela boca que agora me pertencia.

Eu sei, eu sei, eu deveria ter me controlado. Mas ele era lindo, e quente, muito quente. E também, quantas vezes se tem a oportunidade de se transar com um anjo?

De qualquer forma, foi assim que passei a viver com um anjo. Claro, ele era um alcoolatra boca-suja. Mas ninguém é perfeito. E hoje, ele é meu companheiro, meu anjo, e se tornou meu Sol. Tudo naquele corpo me pertence, assim como eu sou inteiramente dele. Nossas noites são sujas, banhadas a gemidos. Mas não há nada melhor que senti-lo em meu peito, depois de todo o sexo, desenhando seu nome com a ponta dos dedos, me marcando como sua propriedade.

Nós ainda teremos muitas e muitas noites pela frente, tenho certeza.


End file.
